


It’s okay not even Supergirl is Supergirl, sometimes.

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Series: Fluff-n-Smut [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara loves Lena, Lena Needs Love, Mild Angst, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, lena needs a hug, loving kara, vulnerable lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Lena has a rough day and Supergirl saves it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fluff-n-Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	It’s okay not even Supergirl is Supergirl, sometimes.

It had been one of those no good, very bad, it sucked to be a CEO, kinda days. Taking a deep shuddering breath leaning her back against her office door using the weight of her body to click it close. She slide down it, slumping to the floor feeling hollowed out. Just a fragile shell of the impenetrable Luthor Pride. The questions had been cruel and accusing and for once they cut her to the quick and Lena was too tired to question why. 

Quietly she sobbed, until the gentle hands of Supergirl scooped her up and ushered her away. Lena cradled into the strong board chest; face nestled in the soft sweetly scented neck that smelled irrevocably like home.

“I’ve got you Lena,” Supergirl murmured softly against her ear. “Right now, you don’t have to be perfect. You just have to be Lena. Just Lena is enough.”

Carefully like the slow bloom of a blossoming rose, Lena unfurled in Kara’s arms.

It was soft, the gentle glide of a Kara’s blunt nails over her clit, the way sweet praise fell upon her ears whispered soft and gentle. It was the way her body was pinned, writhing beneath the sun kissed flesh stretched long and languid on top of her. It was heady and sweet and everything Lena needed.

It was the dip and stretch of two fingers, then three, and finally four as a thumb played staccato against her clit with each thrust into her dripping twitching core. 

Whimpers and moans fell like soft snow, melting with each murmured breath into the shell of her ear as lips kissed and nipped the sensitive skin on column of her neck. 

“Lena,” the voice chanted reverently a mantra of love and deep abiding devotion. “It’s okay, just let go. I promise I’ve got you. I promise I’ll catch you when you fall.”

But she held her throat and the muscles along her body tight as fear clawed it way up her throat. She had laid her body bare, but it was her soul that Kara lavished loving gentle touches on. It was her heart that broke, and crumble rebuilt with each uttered word of burrowing deep affection. 

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said gripping a pale chin, asking green eyes to open and see the truth and honesty of her gentle declaration. “Lena Luthor, I love you.”

And like that the dam within her broke as her walls clamped down upon the hero’s hand careful as is scissor within her pulsing walls. Drawing out her pleasure.

“So beautiful,” Kara murmured in awe, kisses along the heaving collarbone. “So strong, so amazing and enthralling. You take my breath away, Lena.

Lena held tight to Kara, sobbing into her wife’s neck. As soft fingers carded through raven black hair. “Thank you,” she whispered fragile but whole.

Kara looked at her, blue eyes startling in their serious gaze. “Anything for you, My Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
